Invasions Of The Mind
by Clez
Summary: Just what did the others experience during the mental Replicator attack in X303? R&R please. Thanks :


INVASIONS OF THE MIND  
  
  
  
Teal'c fought against the strong hand as it forced its way into his head, before there was a flash, and he stood in the middle of an empty Jaffa camp on Chulak. Looking around, he found he was alone.  
  
Almost.  
  
A figure stepped out of the shadows, and stood before him. It was a woman, short, but obviously very strong, as he had just experienced. Never had he seen such strength from a woman, not even here on Chulak.  
  
But that was not enough to dissuade him.  
  
He lunged for her, but before he came into contact with her body, a bright flash, caused him to stop, and he saw clearly the body of his wife lying motionless on the bed. She was dead. He felt his skin brush against hers, and he was shocked at the cold that he found resided in her hand. His beloved wife... gone.  
  
And then he found himself back on Chulak... or at least a place that strongly resembled Chulak. Their mind tricks would not work on him.  
  
"Taking such action again would be unwise, Teal'c," she said to him, snapping him out of his reverie. "I will force the memory of your dead wife upon you again. You never should have left her for Earth. If you had not, she would still be alive."  
  
His eyes stared into hers, and he found no compassion, and no sympathy. She was toying with him. He would not let her continue.  
  
She cocked her head. "I can bring the most painful of your memories out of your mind instantly, and force you to relive them... if you continue in your futile attempts to harm me."  
  
Teal'c actually felt a wash of failure sweep over him then, and he stared her in the eye. "What is that you wish of me?"  
  
"I wish to see the many planets you have visited. You have no choice in the matter," she explained, even as a Stargate flashed into life near to them. She looked to it slowly, and then back at him.  
  
Even though his whole mind protested, he found his body moving in the direction of the Stargate. The Replicator was close behind him. Teal'c felt the cool wash of the event horizon brush over him... and remembered nothing further.  
  
* * *  
  
He jolted awake, his head throbbing immediately. He clenched and unclenched his fist, clamping his eyes shut for a brief moment, before realising his surroundings. The X303. They were back on the ship. He activated the lights then, and looked over at the command chair, seeing Colonel O'Neill slumped in it, unconscious.  
  
Teal'c reached over, standing, and shook him.  
  
O'Neill was immediately awake, and he took to mumbling inaudibly to himself in a slight panicked daze. He sat forward in the chair, and rubbed his eyes, before looking over at the motionless Carter.  
  
The Colonel stretched out and touched her shoulder.  
  
"Carter?"  
  
* * *  
  
Before she could move against it, Major Samantha Carter saw the evolved Replicator press his hand into Colonel O'Neill's head. She felt strong arms latch around her, and letting out a pained cry, she too felt the penetration of a hand into her skull from the side.  
  
She felt her body go limp, even as her mind opened entirely, and she found herself standing in a vast field. No, it wasn't a field... it was the wrong colour. This was a desert, albeit a very dark one. Where was she?  
  
It was then that she noted a presence before her, and she was immediately on the alert. Her body tensed, and she clenched her fists, fully aware of the fact that she was completely unarmed. She would fight them anyway, the good old-fashioned way.  
  
"We are inside of your unconscious mind," a voice said, strong and male, but unfamiliar. Who was it?  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am The Third," came the voice again, as they stepped closer. They became visible. A tall dark man, with odd clothing, matching that of the people who had approached them in the room moments ago.  
  
He was a Replicator.  
  
"You're one of the advanced Replicators," she said, letting her fists unclench, knowing that a hand-to-hand combat with one of them would have been pretty unfair for her. She would have lost in a heartbeat.  
  
"Yes, I am," he responded blandly, his hands clasped loosely in front of him.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked of it, looking around again at the vast landscape around her.  
  
"I wish to know everything of all the places you have ever been," he told her, his words very 'to the point'. He wasn't going to dance around the subject, that much was clear.  
  
"That might take a while," she said sarcastically, slumping her shoulders at the lack of places for her to run to. Not that she wished to run from the Replicator... it was just, if she couldn't fight it, then why bother sticking around at all?  
  
In a flash, she saw Martouf, and the bullet as it hit him. She saw his body fall to the floor, his eyes flashing, as he dropped his weapon. She saw herself running to his side, feeling his life drain from his body.  
  
Then she was back. The desert flooded back in around her once again, and the Replicator was stood before her once more. Then she realised just where she was... the world where she had first met Martouf. She remembered the vast fields of sand and rolling hills.  
  
She closed her eyes, blinking back the solitary tear that had threatened to roll at the remembrance of Martouf's end.  
  
"You should have noticed the change in his behaviour. If you had noticed the difference, he would still be alive... you could have saved him. If you continue to withhold information from me, I will be forced to punish you again," the Replicator informed her, moving towards her, even as she felt a sudden rush of a breeze from behind her.  
  
Looking over her shoulder, she saw a Stargate... although she had no idea where it had come from.  
  
She glanced back at the Replicator, even as he pressed towards her. She stepped back, and then turned and walked through the cool event horizon.  
  
* * *  
  
"Carter," came the mumbled voice, even as she stirred into consciousness. She looked into the eyes of Colonel O'Neill.  
  
What had just happened?  
  
She heard O'Neill as he called out to Jonas.  
  
* * *  
  
Moving to help the Colonel, Jonas was grabbed firmly by the arms of a woman, who gripped him tightly, and painfully pushed her hand right into the back of the Kelownan's skull.  
  
Stumbling back in shock, Jonas found himself standing in the embarkation room. It was reasonably dark, and the room had alien elements to it that normally would not have been there. They looked too old- fashioned to be here.  
  
He recognised them then as Kelownan pieces of technology... if that's what you could call it. Certain items in the room stood out of place, and he remembered seeing them back on his home planet, even a couple of them in his own office.  
  
A figure appeared before him, causing him to start violently. His body shook in fear for a little while before he forced himself to control it, and pushed the feeling down into the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Who... who are you?" he managed to say after fumbling for a moment. Whatever was going on, he didn't like it too much, and he was keen to be out of here as soon as possible.  
  
"I am The Fourth," she said stoically, standing before him, at the bottom of the ramp.  
  
"A Replicator," he realised, recalling their presence. She had been the one to grab him not so long ago. He was suddenly very wary of her.  
  
"Yes," she responded plainly, giving a single nod. "A highly evolved form of Replicator."  
  
Jonas nodded without thinking, and took a good look around. "What am I doing here?"  
  
"This is a place where you feel comfortable. But you are not from this world, so I took the liberty of inserting familiar objects from your past into this room," she explained, her eyes not moving from the Kelownan who stood up the ramp.  
  
"Why am I here? What do you want from us?" Jonas asked of her, wondering suddenly what had become of the others.  
  
A blue light shone suddenly from behind him, and he whirled, seeing the Stargate, now activated. He turned back to her.  
  
"You will take me to the places you have visited," she told him, not intending for the statement to be responded to in any way.  
  
Jonas shook his head defiantly, understanding her intentions clearly. "No."  
  
A flash of light blinded him, and he heard his own voice calling out. "Doctor Jackson!"  
  
He saw the archaeologist firing his gun rapidly at the protective window, and then leap through the glass.  
  
"Doctor Jackson!" came the sound of his own panicked voice again, as he sat cowering in the corner.  
  
The shattering of the glass filled his head, and the next thing he saw was a bandaged form lying still on a bed, Colonel O'Neill sitting beside it.  
  
Then the flat line.  
  
Jonas clamped his eyes shut as he found himself back in the Gate room. He shook his head, and then looked back up at the Replicator.  
  
"You are responsible," she said simply, clearly enjoying the mental agony she inflicted on him.  
  
He shook his head vehemently. "Don't... stop it."  
  
"If you cooperate, I shall not be forced to remind you of your selfishness and cowardice. Now, shall we proceed?" She nodded to the Stargate behind him.  
  
Reluctantly, he turned, and walked through the event horizon, the Replicator right on his heels.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jonas!" He stirred, slowly at first, before snapping into awareness, and starting forward violently, hand going to the back of his head, giving a panicked noise, and breathing rapidly. He slumped against the next wall, and gave a deep breath out. That had been unpleasant, and extremely odd. He hoped he never had to go through that again...  
  
* * *  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I felt like writing this piece, because I think it would have been interesting to see what happened to the others during the Replicator attack on the Asgard planet. You saw -as usual- what happened to O'Neill, but no clue as to what the others were subjected to. I took a guess, and I hope it's satisfactory... Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
